1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data caching, and more particularly, to compressed Internet data caching based on data contents.
2. Related Art
Typically, from time to time, a client machine may request identical data using different URLs (Uniform Resource Locator). For example, a PC (personal computer) may request a first web page from a first website and later request a second web page from a second website, wherein the first and second web pages contain identical pieces of information (e.g., identical pictures). As a result, the same data will be sent to the PC twice, resulting in a waste of network bandwidth.
As a result, there is a need for a method and structure, in which identical pieces of information at different URLs are sent to the client machine in a way that uses less network (internet) bandwidth than in the prior art.